Mixing Light and Shadow: Rewritten
by colbet11
Summary: A rewrite of Mixing Light and Shadow. When Midna breaks the Mirror of Twilight, Link is left heartbroken. However, hope isn't Lost as a letter may brighten the future for our hero. Link x Midna fanfic, possible LIGHT lemons in the future.
1. Intro

**I know this is a bit short, I just wanted to publish the intro as a chapter by itself, future chapters will be longer, I promise.**

Intro

Zelda looked over at Link, his normally calm and collected face was covered with a myriad of emotions, switching intermittently between, grief, sadness, anger and disbelief. A lone tear wove a crooked path down his cheeks as he watched the glittering particles floating in the air; all that was left of the mirror. Zelda opened her mouth to say something, but decided to wait a little longer, observing the hero as he struggled to regain his composure. Looking down, Link stooped, picking something off the ground and examining it. Leaning forward in an attempt to see past him, Zelda tried to ascertain what it was he was looking at. Her eyes widened slightly, it was a single mirror shard, the only solid proof the mirror had even existed. She watched him close his fist around the small object before placing it into his seemingly bottomless pouch. As he stood, Zelda at last broke the silence.

"Link… Look at me." Link turned to face her with a mask of indifference forming on his face in an effort to conceal his emotions, but they still raged in his eyes, a part of her died looking at him, knowing he was trying his best to keep his face straight, a pool of unshed tears glistening on his eyelids.

"I think Midna was doing what she thought was the right thing." His eyes pierced into her soul as he dared her to continue speaking. Without a word, he turned and began to walk towards the exit.

"Goodbye, Zelda." Zelda's eyes fell, a wave of emotion pressuring her to let him be, but not before...

"She gave me a letter for you, Link..." Link froze, "She discussed this with me the night of the celebration". Link slowly turned to Zelda, his mask twitching slightly, controlled rage burning unconcealed in his eyes until he once again turned to the exit and left her to her own deafening silence. Zelda sighed and looked up at the starry sky, wondering why it had to come to this.

* * *

_Zelda walked slowly out the castle doors, squinting slightly as she adjusted to the bright lights stationed outside. The courtyard was filled with tents, lights and people. She watched as a little girl rode on her father's shoulders, steering him in the direction she wanted by pulling on his ears. A gentle smile spread across her face as a lady came up to the pair, handing a teddy bear up to the small girl, the smile widening as the girl squealed with delight and squeezed the small toy. She turned as Link came up beside her, a broad smile adorning his face, his eyes twinkling as he came up to her. Link paused beside her, taking in her attire, she was dressed in a flowing white gown that dragged slightly on the floor with an overly frilly end giving it the effect that it seemed to be rippling. The dress' sleeves cut off just past her shoulders, very little of her arms were showing however, as gloves ran past her elbow. Her hair was done in her usual style with two tails on either side of her face with the rest of it flowing down over her back. All-in-all, he had to admit, she was stunning. Her smile widened slightly when she saw him, but fell equally as slightly as Midna came up behind him. Personally, she held no ill will against Midna, but recognised her as a threat to her pursuing Link._

_Link turned towards Midna, she wore a replica of Zelda's dress but in black with blue lines instead of white, there was also no triforce sign. Her hair was left unrestrained to flow down her back, with a small flower, given to her by Link, tucked neatly above her right ear, although Link had admitted Zelda was stunning, there would still never be a comparison in his heart, to Midna. If possible, Link's smile grew even wider as he looked over Midna, who smiled equally as widely at him, before all three of them turned towards the crowd, and descended the steps to make their way to the banquet table._

* * *

_"Zelda..." Zelda looke over at Midna, her eyelids drooping slightly as they made their way through the castle, having bade Link goodnight at his door. "I wanted to talk to you..." Zelda's eyes scanned Midna's face, her eyebrows were furrowed, her mouth slightly down turned and her eyes dully showing sadness, a complete turnaround from her expression a few minutes ago. Holding up a hand to signal Midna to wait, she led her through the corridors to her private chambers, leading her to the bed and beckoning her to sit. Midna sat, staring at the floor, unsure of how to go about explaining this to her friend._

_"I'm leaving, Zelda..." Zelda looked confused for a moment_

_"But you said you wanted to talk about something..."_

_"That's not what I mean... I mean that i'm leaving Hyrule... for good." she let the words hang in the air for a few moments. "I'm going to destroy the Mirror of Twilight." There are several things Zelda would have never thought she would have done in her life, but at this very moment, she was gaping at Midna _

_"WHAT?!" Midna looked up at Zelda, a deep sadness in her eyes, opening her mouth as she began to explain._

* * *

Bringing herself back to the present, Zelda sighed, looking back at the exit, as if hoping Link would walk back through the archway, fully knowing he wouldn't. Taking a deep breath, she followed in his footsteps and left the place as well.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_"Link... Hurry..." Link's ears drew back even further as he moved as quickly as he dared across the fields, trying his best to avoid enemies. Stopping for a moment, he took a quick glance at the figure slumped over his back, her normally dark skin, intricately decorated by lines of then unknown purpose, was now a pallid white colour, dotted with blots of deep blue. Her normally sneering or taunting expression was replaced by a look of total helplessness. Despite her attitude towards him, it still burned his heart to see the little imp in such a state. Link whimpered until her uncovered eye opened. She held his gaze for a few moments, in that moment Link knew; She was not in the least convinced that she would survive: she had given up. A knife twisted in his chest as she looked down and slowly closed her eye again, as if in resignation. Narrowing his eyes as a vision of Zant flashed before his eyes, Link began to move once more, a new fire in his bones._

* * *

Link drew himself out of his memories, what good were they now anyway? He lay on the grass by the pond in Ordon, listening to the sound of the children playing not too far away, the sound of the birds flying above, reveling in the soft caress of the light wind on his face... That is, until...

"LINK!" a voice yelled in his ear. Before the recent events, he would have jumped at the sudden intrusion to his peace, but now, he merely opened his eyes halfway, meeting a pair of large green orbs above him.

"What do you want, Ilia?" Ilia pouted, a sight that would before cause his heart to leap when he had a crush on her, but now, it was merely an annoyance to him, this intruder impeding his peaceful brooding.

"Well now how's that a greeting for your best friend?" Link merely stared at her. She had noticed that since he had come back, two days ago, he went about his duties, cleaning his house after so long being away from it, tending to the farm, and helping around, but it seemed as though the sun had disappeared in his world, he had not smiled since returning, had not laughed and his eyes seemed hollow. She knew that something had happened but he had said nothing when she had asked about it. And now, he seemed to be brooding about something by the pond, a frown forming a crease between his eyebrows the had only deepened with every minute she had watched him. Sighing, she straightened, a forlorn look across her face.

"Why won't you tell me what happened?" she asked. A shadow flitted across Link's face before he got up and left without a word. Ilia watched him go, a frown on her face that was so deep, it threatened to permanently glue her eyebrows together. Hearing footsteps, she turned to see her father, the mayor walking towards her, a saddened expression covering his features. He stopped beside her and watched Link's back disappear down the path to his house.

"He went on a very long journey, Ilia... He was bound to have seen and experienced things that would change him, even his strong heart cannot withstand the repercussions many battles can imprint." Somewhat understanding, Ilia looked down, tears slowly forming and dripping to the ground as she felt a wave of emotion for her best friend. Her father placed his hand gently on her back and turned her, pulling her slowly home.

* * *

Link paused at the foot of the ladder, as though contemplating something. He turned to look at Epona, tied to a post beside his house. He considered taking her for a ride across Hyrule field, but decided against it. He wasn't feeling very energetic today, not that he had for the past couple days. He climbed the ladder, and headed straight for his bed. He kicked off his boots and lay there, with one arm over his face. He knew that he wanted to go and get the letter from Zelda, he felt an invisible force constantly tugging at him to go, but he refused to go to see her... Not yet at least. He would get answers, that he assured himself, he would get answers from Zelda, and hopefully the letter she supposedly held for him from... _Her. _Just thinking about her constricted his chest, making it hard for him to breathe. But he still couldn't help but smile as he thought of their adventures, despite his heart constricting to extremely painful points. He thought of running across Hyrule field, feeling her small figure grip his fur tighter in her nap as he ran across the grass. His smile widened and a small tear broke free of the pool forming and became the first of many that night to wet his pillow before he finally drifted into an inconsistent rest.

* * *

Zelda stared out of her window, looking at the night sky. Her hand had been itching all day since Link had returned to Ordon, and she was catching a few glimpses of his mood. Now, a wave of nostalgia hit her and she smiled slightly, at least he wasn't locking away his memories rather than embrace them. Sighing, she turned to another mountain of papers with drawings and notes on the renovation of the various parts of Hyrule damaged by Zant and his cronies. She knew it was going to be another sleepless night.

* * *

Link stirred, light shining on his face. He grumbled and pulled his pillow over his face, wondering why he woke up.

"LIIIIIIIIIIINK!" He opened one eye. Ilia. Of course. "Come on! You're gonna be late for work!" Grumbling so himself, he fell out of bed and began dressing, ignoring Ilia's continued shouting. He slid down to his living area, quickly eating a small bit of bread and opened the door. Immediately blinded, he threw out an arm to block the sunlight as his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness.

"About time!" Link looked at Ilia, in her signature pose with her hands on her hips. Climbing down the ladder, Link allowed her a brief smile before heading off to the ranch.

"Is that it?" Link sighed as Ilia came up beside him. "No hug or anything? No 'leave me alone, I was sleeping...'?" Link looked at her, studying her face before enveloping her in a swift hug and released her as quickly as possible.

"Better?" He asked. Ilia sighed

"A bit, but not much" She looked him in the eye for a few seconds before he looked away, frustrated, she opened her mouth again

"Lin-"

"LOOK OUT! RUNAWAY GOAT!" Link spun and ran the rest of the way into the village just as the goat ran out of the farm. Planting his feet, Link waited for the goat as it sped towards him. Just before it collided with him, Link grabbed the goat's horns and pushed his entire weight against it. '_Just like old times_' Link thought. He slid back several feet, but stopped the goat nonetheless. Gritting his teeth, he let out a yell as he threw the goat to the side, putting it out of action just long enough for Fado to come and use a rope to pull him back to the farm

"Thanks a bunch Link!" Fado seemed extremely grateful

"No problem" Ilia had arrived and was watching Link's face, she noticed that there wasn't his usual smile or jibe at Fado's clumsiness, it was just indifference. His expression suddenly changed though, to one of confusion, he raised his left hand and studied it before gripping it with his right hand. Ilia hurried to his side as he hunched over in apparent pain. She put her hand on his back, about to ask him if he was okay but he suddenly bolted back to his tree house, leaving her in confusion as to what had just happened.

* * *

"No problem" Link couldn't even find it in himself to tease Fado on his clumsiness, he just watched him take the goat back to the farm. A curious sensation covered his left hand, he lifted it, inspecting the glowing triforce there, the courage emblem glowing brighter than the others, marking his possession of it. Suddenly, the mark began to burn. Link hunched over, gripping his hand, it felt as though he had pushed his hand into the smelting fires again (Not one of his fondest memories). He felt a hand on his back but shrugged it off, running as quickly as he could back to his tree house, as soon as he closed the door he feel to the floor, devoid of all feeling as he drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Zelda signed her name on yet another construction contract. She yawned and looked over at her bed, mere feet away from her desk, she longed to lie in it... Maybe just for a few minutes... As she got up, her left hand started tingling, and just as suddenly, started burning with a ferocity she had never experienced. Letting out a yelp, she grabbed her hand as her triforce glowed, it's wisdom segment glowing brighter than the others. She fell to her knees, and then the floor as she drifted into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry to keep you guys waiting XD, up until recently I was doing exams so I've been busy but I haven't forgotten about you.**

**Chapter 2**

Link groaned, rolling onto his back. He was lying on a smooth surface from what he could tell, opening his eyes, he found he was in a pristine, white area that seemed to go on forever. He stood up, looking around, wondering how he got there when he heard movement a short distance from where he was standing. He turned and saw a familiar figure rising off the ground with unmistakable elegance Link swore under his breath, cursing whatever force brought her here with him. His already seemingly bad situation had just become worse, the one person in the world he would not want to see and she was here with his back on her, he steeled himself, and waited for her to notice him.

"Link?!" He sighed, turning once again to face her

"Princess" He bowed slightly; after all, she was still the ruler of the land.

"So you were summoned here too?" Link laughed dryly

"Summoned? More like dragged" An uncomfortable silence followed this, neither knowing what to say. Zelda opened her mouth to speak when a voice filled the area, booming from all around them

"**Chosen wielders of the triforce, greetings, but I see we are still one short, are we not?**" Link looked all around, trying to locate the source of the voice

"The third has been killed by my own hand." Link stated coldly, trying to follow the sound of the voice, in a fruitless attempt, there was no way to tell which direction it was coming from.

"**Then we are in need of a new wielder.**" Link stopped trying to find the voice and merely clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Is that all you brought us here for?" Finally, Zelda, who had been silent all this time, spoke up.

"I apologize for the boldness of my knight; he speaks his mind far too easily" Link sent a glare her way, thinking _'since when am I HER knight?'_

"**Fear not, princess of Hyrule, his question has merit. That is not all we have brought you here for. In the event that a situation like this arises, the remaining wielders are required to be present for the choosing of the replacement, someone you two are all too familiar with, I believe.**" The air before Link and Zelda suddenly opened, revealing a figure standing on a castle balcony, staring up at them. Links stomach did several flips and his chest contracted as he looked at the face of his beloved twilight princess, staring back at him. He took a step forward, his mind having gone blank and reached out to touch her, but felt only air.

"**What you see is only an image, you she cannot see, feel or hear you.**" Link clenched his fist, gritting his teeth

"Why do you torment me so?" Zelda placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him, but received a glare instead

"Get away from me _princess_" He said her title with as much venom as possible

"**You would do well to forgive her, hero, she did what was asked of her, and no less would have been expected of you in her circumstances.**" Link merely shrugged and kept his eyes away from the two princesses.

"**In any case, she has been chosen to wield the triforce of power as the replacement for Ganondorf of the Gerudos.**" Zelda stepped forward

"Forgive my ignorance; I had believed only beings of the light could wield the triforce."

"**And I suppose you also believed only pure hearted people could wield it as well**" at this, Zelda became silent.

"Why are you pulling her into this again?" Link was furious "YOU MESSED UP HER LIFE ONCE AND YOU'RE GOING TO DO IT AGAIN?!"

"**On the contrary hero, she will need it for what is to come your way, she will also require your help once more.**" Link stepped back in surprise

"But our worlds are separated; there is no way to travel between them any longer"

"**I take it you never read that letter, did you?**"

"How did you know about the letter and not Ganondorf's death?"

"**I was aware of the previous wielder's fate, but this is the first bit of company I've had in centuries, of course I'm going to drag out this conversation.**" Both Link and Zelda sweat dropped. "**However, it is time for you both to return, I believe you both have things to sort out. When I figure out more of the trouble that is brewing, I will summon you two again, as well as your new wielder, until we meet again, farewell.**" Link once again felt a tingling sensation, then a fierce burning, before his vision went black. Zelda however, watched Link fade away.

"Why am I still here?"

"**Before you depart, I have something I must discuss with you alone...**"

* * *

Link opened his eyes, he was lying on his bed back in his tree house _'How did I get here...' _He sat up, looking around, he could hear voices coming from downstairs so he got up and looked over the railing. There, he saw Mayor Bo and Ilia, speaking quietly. '_Well that explains that…' _sighing for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, he lay on his bed again, not in any way compelled to go downstairs. Going downstairs meant people, and for the moment, Link did not like people. He closed his eyes, thinking about the conversation that had just taken place, pondering his situation, and consequently his next move. He heard someone climbing the ladder and opened one eye to see who it was; Ilia. Of course. Her eyes widened and her face lit up, the happiness on her face oddly sickened him.

"Link! You're awake" Link closed his eye and returned to his thoughts momentarily "aw don't do that, you just woke up, I've been worried sick! You staggered in here as though you were injured…" Link took the time to open his eyes, blink, and close them again. He heard Ilia click her tongue in annoyance before her footsteps faded away, and the ladder creaked as she descended. Link tried his best, but couldn't find it in himself to care that she was annoyed with him, why should he? '_Eh, I'll apologise later'_ soon, his thoughts became fuzzy and Link drifted into a light doze, broken only by occasional grunts and turns.

* * *

Zelda pushed herself from the ground, brushing the dust off her dress. She briefly reflected on the events that had just occurred and examined her hand, watching the glowing symbols slowly fade away. _'Hmmm, if this can summon us, I wonder if we could communicate through it… I'll try it after I get some rest' _It seemed that her short excursion from her body did nothing to ease her exhaustion, so she undressed, pushed a few mounds of paper aside and lay on her bed, thinking about Link, and wondering what he would do. The thought of him coming to her door made her smile, and she smothered her face in her pillow to quell the sound of the giggles emanating from her throat. She was looking forward to it.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this wasn't that long, I just wanted to let you know I was still on this story but I'll start writing the next chapter after I post this one, hopefully it will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Link lay on his back, contemplating his options. He had been doing so for almost an hour. With a sour taste in his mouth, he spoke his thoughts:  
"I'm going to have to see Zelda" The thought made his stomach clench, but somewhere in the area of his sternum, he felt a mild fluttering, as he was finally going to be reading the letter left by Midna. He frowned, hesitant to feel any glimmer of hope concerning the contents of the letter, for all he knew she would say she never wanted to see him again. '_If_ _only… I had confessed to her on that night… Maybe things would have turned out differently…_' that single thought constricted his chest, his face falling into a look of utter and complete despair as he pictured her in his mind's eye, as she stepped through the mirror. Link caught himself, reigning in his emotions, and fighting to keep in the tears he felt welling up. '_Get it together, she's gone and there's nothing to be done about it._' Setting his jaw, Link sat up quickly, and went into his living area where he donned the hero's garb and picked up his shield and the Ordon Sword. As he made his way to the door, he noticed Ilia in a sleeping bag by one of his shelves, her eyelids were red and puffy, and her hair was unkempt, she looked like a mess, but she seemed so peaceful. Link was hit by a wave of emotion for his best friend, so he gently slung her over his shoulder and with some difficulty carried her up to his bed, covering her with a thin sheet before kissing her on her forehead. She turned in her sleep, mumbling something he couldn't understand. He stared at her for a few minutes, and decided to leave a short note:

_Ilia, gone to Castle Town, be back soon_

_Link_

He placed it in her hand before heading outside. Stepping into the sunlight, Link shielded his eyes and waited for them to adjust to the brightness, looking around; He quickly climbed down the ladder and walked over to Epona. She gave him a quick glance and nuzzled his face with her snout. He rubbed her nose a bit before opening her saddle pouch and removing a glittering object he hadn't gazed upon in a while; the mirror shard glinted dully in the sunlight before he stowed it in his belt pouch. With one last look at his window, he mounted Epona and rode off towards Hyrule Field.

* * *

Link closed his eyes, it was a habit now. When he was on his adventure, he liked to do this; Close his eyes and feel the wind, it let him shut out the world around him and let him feel at ease. At first she teased him about it, but eventually, she too took to treasuring these moments of solitude and silence. He opened them only when he heard the bustle of the town approaching

* * *

Zelda opened her eyes, slowly rising from her bed and stretching her arms. For the first time in a while, she felt rested. She got up, walking over to her bathroom. To get there, she had to walk past a window where she noticed the sun was well past it's midpoint, and so in a wonderful show of princess-like vocabulary, she said the first thing that came to mind:

"Shit" Moving with life, she took a long shower, basking in the warm liquid running over her skin. As she wrapped a towel around her hair, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard an unexpected knock at the door "Who is it?" it was a soft female that voice answered

"It is Vivian milady; A man by the name of Link is here to see you." Zelda's stomach did a back flip.

"Please tell him I will be right there."

"Yes miss."

Zelda listened to Vivian's footsteps fading away before brushing her teeth and donning a dress that just happened to look the same as all her other dresses.

* * *

Link clicked his tongue impatiently as he waited; the length of time Zelda was taking was almost as if she had just woken up. He looked around, they certainly had changed the interior quite a bit, now a large white staircase sat in the middle of the room, leading up to a door that presumably led to the rest of the castle. Two more doors were in the room, although they were not as grand looking as the one atop the staircase. There were brand new paintings all around the walls, a red carpet adorned the entire floor, patterned in several place with black squares. Link walked up to a sculpture that sat at the left of the staircase, it showed a man kneeling on one knee, a fist punching the dirt and his other hand gripping a sword protruding from the ground as he stared ahead at something that was not there. Looking closer, he noticed that the sculpture looked quite familiar... almost as if... It took a few seconds for Link to realise the sculpture was him, or rather, the warrior he is. The doors at the top of the steps flew open and a young woman dressed in a maid's uniform came and greeted him. She told him Zelda was on her way, which he understood as not having to hold his breath so he sat on a couch conveniently located by the steps and waited.

* * *

_Link walked around the castle, it was dark now, but he was restless. Wandering aimlessly, he found himself now completely lost. He cursed softly under his breath and tried to once again find a familiar corridor, see a familiar portrait, or at least a map on the wall. The latter he doubted he would find. He sat on a small chair by a side table, resting his legs for a moment as he tried to remember where he turned and strayed off the familiar path. After few minutes of fruitless thoughts, he sighed and stood. He kept turning randomly, left, right, right, straight, left, left. He came upon a balcony, and went out to enjoy the night air before walking on. He turned through the door and saw a figure already sanding there. She turned, orange hair swaying in the light wind, her silk nightgown shimmering around her, she looked right at him and smiled._

* * *

Zelda poked Link; he'd fallen asleep. The nerve of some people, it's not like she took an hour... oh wait... It was only after she got frustrated and gave him a hard knock on the head that his eyes opened. He looked right at her but seemed to be looking at something far away, his eyes glossed over, he opened his mouth slowly, and said something that sent shivers down her spine and her heart skip a beat...

"_I love you"_

**A/N Sorry for taking forever, but I had way too much on my plate and wish you all a happy new year. No, this story is not dead, I just didn't have the time to write/publish anything (also I was really lazy) just know that I'll try to make time and see if I can put up more chapters, but I can't make any promises.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N Well, I've resolved to sit and write this chapter in one go and see how it turns out (please R&amp;R so I can know if I should do another in-one-go chapter again before my holiday time is over)**

_"I love you" _Zelda's heart jumped into her throat, her mind erupted in emotion. She stood still, unsure of what to do or say. She worked out several possible actions and things she could say in a fraction of a second. But before the second had passed, Link finished his sentence.

_"Midna" _Her mind froze, comprehension taking it's own, sweet time to sink in. She fought back her tears, telling herself he was just in a dream. He didn't mean to say it. He hates Midna for leaving, he doesn't love her. She told herself this, and engraved it into her heart as she shook him, trying to get him out of the murky depths of his semi-conscious state.

* * *

Link could see Midna in front of him, she was shaking him, he blinked, now she had brown hair, but she doesn't have brown hair... does she? he blinked again, now she looked kind of like Zelda, he blinked a third time, holy shit that is Zelda. God damn he was still in her castle. He still had to talk to her. Fuck. He must have shown his displeasure because she suddenly frowned at him.

"Good afternoon your grace." She stared at him, eyes roving over his face as though she was looking for something. She straightened herself and sighed, then reached into her dress and handed him an envelope.

"Well that was easy."

"What did you expect, that I'd make you go through some trial to make sure you were worthy of getting a piece of paper?" Link averted his eyes, clearly signifying that that was exactly what he had thought. Zelda scoffed and in a still princess like fashion and rolled her eyes.

"So are you staying for dinner?" Link shifted his weight, feeling slightly uncomfortable

"Is that an invitation?"

"Yes, Link, that's why I'm asking"

"Well I kinda wanted to get back home before dark..."

"That settles it I'll have a room prepared for you"

"But I-"

"Is that alright?" Zelda smiled sweetly at him

"Yes princess..."

"Excellent. Come with me; And don't look so glum it's not the first time you've slept here."

"First time it was against my will..." Link mumbled

"I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing princess..."

* * *

Link chewed his meat quietly and slowly. He stole occasional glances at his... host. She appeared quite calm and was enjoying some vintage wine brought fresh from the cellar. He wondered what she was thinking.

* * *

Zelda was panicking. She had forced him to stay. She had a hazy plan but she still wasn't sure of it, and now they were sitting alone together. What should she say? Should she wait for him to say something? Oh goddesses why did she have to go all soft whenever he was around?

* * *

Link looked around at the furnishings, he thought that the decorator had done a really good job, the banners matched the walls so well.

* * *

Zelda looked at Link, he was looking around, was he trying his best to avoid looking at her? Was there something on her face? she did a quick mirror check just to make sure.

* * *

Link looked over at Zelda, she was eating a little faster now, was she that hungry?

_"Wow, she's really going at that plate"_

He looked down at his own plate, he still had a long way to go. Better catch up.

* * *

Zelda ate faster than usual, she had to keep her hands moving to distract her from Link. Her plan was formulated... sort of, and she needed dinner to end as quickly as possible, she had drunk a little more wine than usual but that shouldn't hinder her.

"So uh..." Zelda looked over at him, she currently had two small pieces of meat and a bit of lettuce in her mouth and hastened to swallow it before he noticed how full it was.

"Looks like the renovations have been going well" Zelda finally managed to get the last bit down just as he looked over, and composed herself in an instant.

"They are, I've had the best architects and designers working to make the castle even better than it was before" The silence fell upon them again. It was a few seconds before Zelda stood, having noticed that they were both finished eating.

"Come, I will show you to your room."

"I'm not staying in the same one as before?"

"No, not this time."

* * *

The walk was long and quiet. Neither of them spoke, only stealing occasional glances at each other as they walked, their footsteps were the only sound to be heard, save for a few crickets every now and then.

* * *

"Here it is." Zelda opened the door to a large, cozy room with an enormous bed, bathroom and a small fireplace. Link was in awe, it was even better than the room he stayed in before, which was slightly smaller and did not have a fireplace. The walls were also much better decorated now that the renovations had been going on for some time.

"Thank you princess, it seems very comfortable" Zelda smiled

"You're welcome Link, and please, when there's no-one around, you can just call me Zelda" Link flushed, and merely nodded; With a wave of her hand, Zelda strode through the door and left him to his own company. He sat on the edge of the bed, thinking.

_"She's been awfully strange today, maybe just the stress of the renovations. Shit, I forgot about the letter... Eh, I've waited this long, I can wait another night."_ He stood and walked into the bathroom, there were the necessities, a towel, rag, toothbrush, soap, and shampoo. He spied some other extravagant things, several different bubble baths, what looked like a hair sheen solution, and several scented candles. As if. He had a normal shower, brushed his teeth and found some undergarments in a dresser. He slid under the covers slowly, soaking in the softness of the bed and the feel of the covers, he felt drowsy almost immediately, and felt at peace, most likely due to the effect of the wine but it felt good. He felt himself drifting into sleep, until the creak of his door opening put him on full alert. He remained still as the intruder padded softly to his bed, paused, and sat on the edge. He opened his eyes slightly, looking through his lashes at an extremely naked princess. He sat upright in an instant.

"P-Princess?" he stammered. It was the first time he'd seen a naked woman and was finding it hard not to stare. He had to remind himself who he was gawking at and, blushing furiously, stared at the ceiling.

* * *

Zelda opened the door, she was shaking a bit, both from nervousness and because the night air chilled her naked form. She walked slowly over to the bed and looked down at the sleeping Link, watching as his chest rose and fell as he breathed. Almost as soon as she sat down, he sat up. He stuttered something and stared at her for an eternity of a second, her totally exposed body before he averted his gaze to the ceiling. She had him. Slowly, she placed her hand on his cheek and turned his head to look at her, he was completely red, and seemed to be trying his best not to look at her. She smiled slightly as she leaned in, pausing at the last moment, feeling his breath on her face. His lips were slightly parted, and he was breathing faster, she was certainly having an effect on him. She pulled him into a kiss, at first it was mild, but quickly became heated, it was a lust filled, desire induced embrace, and he soon gained control, pulling her closer to him as she maneuvered herself onto him and began pulling on his trousers. As soon as he was free however, he froze. He pushed her away.

"Princess, I can't" She figured this might happen. She held him, slowly moving her hand up and down as she stared at him.

"Why not?"

"Because... I love Mid-" She pulled him into another kiss before he could finish, she was in control, not Midna, she had stayed with him, not Midna.

"Midna isn't here, and Midna isn't coming back" He offered no response, and no resistance as she lowered herself onto him, she winced as he was her first. He looked like he was in heaven, he moaned as she took all of him, just as she groaned in pain. She stayed still for a while, just sat on him, getting used to this new intrusion, before she started moving. He was definitely enjoying himself now, holding onto her hips as she rode him, moaning her name as she claimed him. She felt mostly pain, but it lessened, eventually she too was saying his name, their moans mixing together as they passionately called to each other, before he poured himself into her, teeth clenched and eyes shut tight. She was unsatisfied, but for the first time, she could let it pass. She got off him, and pulled the covers over them both, snuggling in beside him as victorious fanfares blew in her heart.

**A/N Well I'm a bit shaken at that last part. I wonder if he'd have done it if the letter was read first? What does the letter even say? well, you can find out soon XD**


End file.
